Ten to Fifteen Minutes
by J-chan the Maniacal
Summary: Just two ladies stealing a few precious moments together in the turbolift. Slash. Dax x Kira. Enjoy!


Finally mustered the courage to venture into Star Trek waters and it ends up being a quick little yuri piece. And here I always thought the first would be Garak/Bashir! Welp, I do enjoy Nerys and Jadzia, and them together is just mental candy to me, so this was probably inevitable.

Warnings: Some sexual shenanigans between two lovely alien ladies. For once I managed to write smut without salty language! I feel almost classy. ALMOST. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. I just always wanted Dax and Kira to be a couple, so I typed this up for fun. No profit made by me, only giggles had, and that's how it should be. If you like it, feel free to review. I might test these waters again...

x-x-x-x-x

They've got roughly ten minutes before the turbolift's back online- fifteen, if O'Brien's moving slowly today. It isn't much time, but Jadzia knows how to make the minutes count. She pins Kira back against the wall, her hands soft and insistent on the other woman's hips. Her mouth closes on her companion's, this morning's raktajino still present on her tongue as it passes Kira's lips to run a circuit across her teeth, tangle with her own tongue, take her breath and soften her usual steely resolve into warm compliance. Dax is pulling tactics from centuries of experience, her body language, the way she holds and fondles somehow both feminine and masculine at the same time. Kira arches up on the balls of her feet as the Trill slips a hand between them to run sure, clever fingers across her still-clothed sex, her kiss straying to Kira's neck, a playful assault that leaves the Bajoran panting within seconds.

This... _thing_ they've got going, it's not quite a relationship yet, but it isn't far off from one, either. Kira never expected it, certainly never considered the possibility that she might find comfort in the arms of another woman, especially an off-worlder. But it feels good, _right_ , at least for the time being, an intimate connection that she hadn't realized she needed until Dax showed up at her quarters one night and pulled her into a needful kiss. Kira had panicked at first, thought of pushing her away... then ended up returning it with just as much abandon. They clicked, two pieces of a larger whole striking a pleasant balance. Where Kira is hot-headed, Dax is cool; where Kira is unsure, Dax can offer wisdom and perspective.

"Jadzia, wait...!" Kira tries, the words coming out choked as her lover works her tunic open, untucking and lifting her undershirt to knead her breasts, Dax's touch soft as silk. "W-We really shouldn't..."

"Sure we should," Dax purrs, the statement made with absolute confidence, bending to capture a pert nipple in her mouth, tasting, teasing.

Kira moans, her head twisting to the side, her eyes closing in rapture. She wants badly to fist both hands in the Trill's long, soft hair, but that would be too much right now, evidence that they engaged in more than conversation while they waited for the turbolift to be fixed. A sharp little cry escapes her as the other woman's hand sneaks its way into her pants, deft fingers slipping against her entrance, two easing inside, helped along by the intensity of her desire. She unconsciously grinds her hips in time with Dax's ministrations, her cheeks flaring scarlet as she feels how smooth the motions are, how much she wants this.

"Nerys..." Kira turns her head back towards the sound, her dark eyes hazy with the pleasure. Jadzia's own eyes, so clear and blue- endlessly blue- are just as dilated, even though she isn't being touched. Dax presses her lips to Kira's, coaxing her to open up again, the sweetness of it inflaming the Bajoran's passion, causing her to press harder into Dax's hand, desperate for more.

Kira comes hard, without warning, her release slick on her companion's fingers. The cries she gives at the moment her climax unfolds are muffled by Dax's kiss, thank the Prophets, or everyone on the level closest to them would know what was happening. She comes down with heavy breaths, gaze unfocused as Dax brings her hand up and cleans her fingers with her tongue.

"What about you?" Nerys asks, trying to steady her heartbeat.

"I can wait," Dax chuckles, reaching to help the major put herself back in order. "You can pay me back later..." She grazes her lips across Kira's. "... with your mouth."

Kira blinks, her cheeks burning again, then smirks and wraps her arms around the dark haired beauty's neck, nuzzling her ridged nose against Dax's smooth one. "I think you like making me blush."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not one bit."


End file.
